Meant to be
by Issie1327
Summary: When the world's two top agencies are attacked Mr. Nobody must recruit the best to work together, but it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new fanfiction that I have been avoiding writing, but since it seems to be stuck in my head. Here we go…This is an introduction.**_

 _ **Enjoy and be honest and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

It was 02:00 AM when Letty got the call that would change her life.

Cell Phone Rings:

"Uh Hello…Ramsey? Why the fuck are you calling me at" Letty checked her alarm clock "At 02:00 am!?"

"Letty, it's the agency" Ramsey said as Letty sat up in bed.

"What about the agency?" Letty asked.

"It was destroyed…burnt to the ground. There is nothing left." Ramsey said.

Letty took a deep breath "I…Are you sure?"

"Yes and that's not all" Ramsey added

"Oh god, what else?" Letty asked, honestly worried about the safety of other agents.

"We lost everyone…It's just our division left and Tori" Ramsey said close to tears.

"Is Mia alright…?" Letty asked

"Yes, she's on her way to Tori's place. You should here too. Tori says that she wants to take us somewhere." Ramsey said.

"I am on my way…" with that Letty hung up.

"What the hell is happening…?" Letty said to herself.

* * *

 _ **At Tori's Place.**_

"Glad you could all make it, I know it's an emotional time unfortunately its part of our jobs …To (clears throat) To put our feelings aside and get the job done." Tori said.

"What do we do now…everything was destroyed. It will take years to get all that data back" Ramsey said.

"Don't worry about all that…it's taken care of." Tori said.

"It is" Gisele said.

"I should probably tell all of you this before find out somehow…Some of the best agencies around the world have been attacked. No one is sure who this person or organisation is, all we know is that they are extremely powerful and don't like us very much. I know that you are all very confused, but this is not the end. There's an agency you've probably never heard of, it's called "Nothing" and its run by "Mr. Nobody" in the middle of "Nowhere". You girls should get some sleep I will take you all to meet Mr. Nobody in the morning." Tori said

* * *

 _ **In the Middle of Nowhere…**_

"What the hell is this place…?" Ramsey asked

"This my dear is the middle of nowhere…welcome to agency. You ladies are the second best agency in the world and now you're all part of "Nothing"." Mr. Nobody said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I'm a bit curious, who exactly is the first agency around the world?" Ramsey asked

"That would be us…Roman Pearce delighted to make you're acquaintance." Roman shouted from the back of the room.

"If you'd all follow me to the boardroom, we can get better acquainted." Mr Nobody said.

Everyone made their way to the boardroom and took a seat.

"The best agencies in the world in a room together…this is probably every terrorists worst nightmare." Mr. Nobody ,made a joke. "Moving on, Tori why don't you introduce us to your agents." Mr. Nobody then took a seat and Tori moved to the front of the room next to the screen.

"Morning, to me introduce you to my agents."

Agents Introduction:

Agent Ramsey- High skilled at anything technogicially related. Also the inventor on "Gods eye" and an incredible hacker. Ramsey simply waved.

Agent Toretto- A great field agent, undercover agent and precise aim.

Agent Yashar: Very savvy with all weapons including a bow and arrow.

Agent Neves: A very observant agent, an eagle eye as I like to call her.

Agent Rodriguez: Deadly field agent and skilled in martial arts.

And last, but certainly not least Agent Ortiz-A complete badass, always gets the job done and my best agent to date.

"They are at your disposal Mr. Nobody and once again thank you, for taking us in. "Tori said

"Still trying to a class favourite…Tori. Some things don't change." Gibbons said.

"Gibbons…welcome." Mr. Nobody said.

"Can't say that I am happy to see you…" Tori said to Gibbons.

Gibbons simply laughed.

"Now why don't you sit down and let me introduce my agents. The ones that probably get the job done." Gibbons said.

Agents Introduction:

Agent Parker: Tech Man…There ain't nothing he can't do with a laptop.

Agent Pearce: Besides him being a smart mouth, he is a decent undercover agent. He does come in handy though.

Agent O'Conner: A fantastic field agent, background of a cop with training and a heck of a driver.

Agent Lue: A highly skilled in martial arts and the ultimate chameleon.

"Those are my agents." Gibbons said

"Gibbons I have to ask" Mr. Nobody asked.

"I did, I did…" Gibbons said

"Mr. Nobody from an early re-tirement.I present to you. Agent Toretto" Gibbons said.

As Gibbons clapped Dominic Toretto walked through the door. Exchanged greetings with Mr. Nobody and his former team.

"Dom…" Mia said teary eyed.

"Mia" Dom said as Mia wrapped her arms around him, hugging her brother like never before.

"With all that emotion in the air, I do think it best to take a break." Mr. Nobody stated. "Uh, before I forget as both agencies will be coming together I've appointed Agent Dominic Toretto and Agent Letty Ortiz as the team leaders. Besides that get to know each other. And everybody…welcome to "Nothing"."

* * *

 _In the Lounge Area._

 **The Girls**

"What is the deal with you not telling us about that family member…over there?" Ramsey asked as she pointed at Dom from a distance.

"Dom, is my brother and I couldn't exactly talk about him. He is an agent…So" Mia said

"Is he single?" Gisele asked

"Can I have him?" Ramsey asked

"Yes, Dom is very single. However, I do have to warn you that Dom, either likes you or he doesn't and he can be extremely picky." Mia said "And an ass at times."

Letty wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation happening.

 **The Boys**

"Man., I feel like I died and went to heaven. They are all so hot; I don't even know who I want first." Roman said.

Brian was too busy staring at Mia to pay attention to the conversation happening.

"See something you like O'Conner…" Dom asked

"What!? I mean no" Brian replied

Dom took the time to look at Mia he thought to himself that his sister really grew up and her friend with the dark hair, biker boots, tight leather pants and her lips. What was he thinking, he couldn't get involved with anyone, ever.

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much everyone for reading let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a good while since I last wrote and I can't explain how busy I have been.

Apologizes and as usual let me know what you think or would like to see more or less of…

Thanks for taking the time to read it and I am also quite rusty…Sorry

It was just after the team's first mission and Ramsey had messed up and almost compromised the whole team. If not for Tej, the team would have never completed the mission successful. Luckily, he was able to correct Ramsey's mistake (A simple, but very detrimental mistake) in time.

Once they got back to headquarters, the tension was thick and Dom was pissed off. He ordered Ramsey to follow him to his office and 30 minutes later Ramsey walked out in tears. Letty, quickly ran after her too find out what was wrong with her friend that she considered a sister.

Ramsey's Bedroom:

"Hey Rams, what's going on?" Letty asked

"Dom, told me that I am off the team. He said that I should get packed and leave before the team meeting" Ramsey said in tears, emptying out her draws

"Ramsey, stop…" Letty told Ramsey and sat here down in the hopes to calm her down "You're not going anywhere"

"But Dom…" Ramsey said

"Is clearly mistaken, if he thinks that he can just fire agents as he damn well pleases" Letty interrupted Ramsey "Why don't you have a shower and freshen up before the meeting, I need to speak to Dominic"

Letty put everything back into Ramsey's draw then left to speak to Dom.

Dom was doing some paper work, when Letty walked in and headed directly for him,

"I need to talk to you..." Letty said to Dom

"Surely, it can wait the team meeting is in an hour" Dom said

"It can't, why the hell did you fire Ramsey?" Letty demanded

"That's what this is about…" Dom said without looking up from his paper work. "Ramsey, almost cost the team a mission, I can't have that. What would have happened if Tej hadn't been there? She risked the lives of her fellow agents, agents I can't afford to lose"

"Ramsey, messed up. She knows that and she probably beat herself up about it more than you ever could, but I can't, actually I won't allow you to banish her like she's worthless…Ramsey is staying" Letty told Dom causing to look up

"I told her to pack and leave" Dom said

"And I told her to have a shower and get ready for the team meeting, look I don't know you…all I know is that you're Mia's brother. Now in case you forgot, we have equal authority as team leads. Let me tell you about something about me and my team, we're family and we have each other's backs, my team is my pack and I am the alpha I don't take kindly to one of my members being attacked" Letty told Dom

Dom got up from his seat and stood in front of Letty.

"Is that a threat?" Dom asked

"It's a warning, I don't know what you're deal is, I actually know nothing about you or why you went off the grid for so long…to leave the agency at the top of your game, to leave the team I have heard you put your life on the line for so many times before…none of it makes any sense, but I will find out…" Letty looked him straight in the eye then turned to look back as she reached the door "Oh and I really hope we never have this conversation again and learn how to work together for both our teams' sake" Letty left with those as her parting words

Dom was surprised, no one has ever spoken to him like that, and she didn't even flinch when he got up to stand in front of her.

As Letty exited the office, she got a text from Mia that read: All the girls are at Ramsey's, come through and bring wine.

Letty had texted Mia, after she left Ramsey's room to go talk to Dom, knowing Mia would get the girls together and that they would hopefully be able to cheer her up and get rid of any anxiety that she might have regarding attending the team meeting that evening.

Ramsey's Room:

"I have wine…!" Letty yelled as she entered the room

"About damn time…." Mia said "So how did it go?"

"Good, I think" Letty said as she sat down "So what's the conversation topic here?"

"Well, we were discussing assigned training partners" Gisele said

"Assigned training partners?" Letty asked confused… "How do you know who your assigned partner is?"

"Not sure, Brian came and told me that he was my partner…" Mia said

"I have the list on my phone…" Gisele said as she read it out loud "So Mia has Brian, I have Han, Rams has Tej, Elena has Hobbs, Gin has Hobbs and you have…"

"Oh god, no…" Letty said as she realized which agent she had been paired with

"Dom" Gina said

"I just can't catch a break can I" Letty said as she drank some wine

"Not really, considering the fact that we need to leave for the team meeting ASAP" Gina said as she checked the clock and realized that time had passed by.

"Ugh" Letty moaned

The team had gone well and was shockingly tension free, by this time everyone knew what had happened and was honestly expecting to shock on tension, but it was a great meeting the first of many hopefully. The next morning Letty had her first training session with Dom, who she still continued to call Dominic.

"Hi" Letty said as she sat her stuff down on the bench

"Hey" Dom said without really looking at her

"Is this going to awkward the entire time…?" Letty asked annoyed at his lack of interest

"Look, we don't have to be friends all I need to do is train you and complete these missions, after that you won't really see me much again" Dom said

"Does Mia know this….I think she might have her hopes up that this is something permanent" Letty said

"Mia, doesn't really need to know…." Dom responded

"No one, seems to need to know anything about you…What are you hiding?" Letty asked

"Let's get started." Dom said hoping to put an end to the current conversation completely

"What are we doing?" Letty asked

"Get on the mat, we doing self-defense…" Dom said

"Oh, okay"

With the first move Dom grabbed Letty's arm and Letty as easily able to break free from that. The second time he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, Letty was also able to break free from that in no time.

"Stop…" Letty said

"What?" Dom asked

"Look, when I train I train…if you're taking it easy on me, because I am a girl or cause you've got better things to do then we're both wasting our time…,but this isn't going to help me if I do ever get attacked" Letty told Dom

"Alright, I apologize. You want to train fine…This is how I train" Dom said

"As an attractive young woman, you're never just an agent. They'll never just shoot you or stab you….if they get the opportunity they will take advantage of you. Got it…So I am going to use different tactics on you to try and take advantage of you, I will touch you….limited, but it's so your instincts don't freeze. Everyone has to reactions some go numb and others fight to kill….I need you to fight to kill…Don't hold back" Dom told Letty sincerely

"Okay" Letty said

Dom got Letty down on her back and fought her there, he managed to dodge all her blows and get her hands above her head, she was breathing heavy. Then he managed to get between her legs and avoid all her defenses….

"Letty, come on you gotta break free!" Dom yelled at Letty

"I can't…." Letty said as she felt Dom's hands wonder and he was literally hovering over her

She struggled to get out for another good 10 minutes, before she screamed

"Stop! Please just Stop" Letty said as a tear slipped out

"Hey, you alright…." Dom got off her immediately and moved back.

Letty got up, grabbed her stuff and left.

Later that day: Letty's room

Mia Knocked

"Hey, are you okay?" Mia asked

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Letty asked

"Well, Dom asked me to check on you….He told me about the training session and he was just worried I guess, which is weird of him, he never cares…something about emotions make you vulnerable" Mia said

"Yea, I am fine…well I am now. I should probably go see him. Let him know that I am okay" Letty told Mia.

Letty spoke to Mia a while longer, handled some things, met up with the girls then decided that she should probably go see Dominic. She had been avoiding it long enough.

Dom's Room:

Letty got to the room and she knocked, but there wasn't really an answer…She could hear movement inside and against her better judgment decided to enter the room.

"Dominic?" Letty asked as she took in his room in the corner of the room near the couch was a box with files in it, upon moving closer to the box and the coffee table she noticed that it was files ….very confidential files on Bragga, Cipher and other known associates there must have been about 50 0r more files there, but Letty only noticed one "Dominic Toretto"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dom asked as he appeared by the bedroom door in just a towel having just come out of the shower.

"Uh, I just came to explain myself…regarding the training session this morning" Letty said

"It's okay, I get it…You don't need to explain" Dom said "But I do think you need to figure out how to get out of that position, when you're ready you will know where to find me"

"Thanks, I will let you know" Letty said then left the bedroom

Ramsey's Bedroom:

"Yo Rams," Letty knocked at Ramsey's door

"Letty, its 1 am…What is it?" Ramsey asked her friend, kind of pissed off that she had been woken up

"I need to get into Dominic's room…Now" Letty told Ramsey

"Does Mia know?" Ramsey asked

"Not like yet, I need to get some files"

"I don't know, if this is a good idea"

"Please Rams, I really need that file" Letty pleaded

"Fine, but you have to be careful" Ramsey told Letty

Ramsey was able to get Letty access to Dominic's room, Letty managed to get the file on her fellow colleague and stayed up all-night reading through the files. Which also contained a tape confessions from Dominic, when he was about 15.Letty couldn't believe what she had just read and doubted that she would ever be able to look at him the same and she worried about what her best friend and his sister would think of him, once she knew the truth, what would everyone think.

Feedback Please, not my best chapter…bear with me, I will return to edit it.

xoxo


End file.
